Languages
by flowerfaerie17
Summary: This is a nice but pointless story with no real end, Involves the team and some other extras.


"How's you doing?" Sheppard asked as he, Ronon and Teyla walked into the infirmary and sat on the bed opposite the one Mckay was been exam on.

"I feel like someone tried to crack my head open like a pinata." Mckay replied bringing a hand gingerly to his head only to have it slapped away again by Carson.

"That would be because someone did, you need to learn to duck lad."Carson said as he started to clean the gash across Mckay's forehead.

Ronon snorted from the other bed as Sheppard grinned, Teyla turned and gave them a disapproving look.

"I tried but..."Just then Miko, Zelenka and a Russian scientist came barreling into the infirmary and all started babbling each in there own native language.

Everyone turned there attention towards them with a confused look as no one seemed to have any idea who was saying what, well no one except Mckay who had suddenly gone quiet.

Just as Carson looked like he was going to interrupt the babbling, Mckay held up his hand to stop him.

When they were done, everyone turned to Mckay who decided to deal with the russian first who was nearly hyperventilating, he grabbed the tablet off him looking it over for a moment before saying " Right you...whatever your name is this..." He typed something rapidly into the tablet "Will stop your overload." He handed the tablet back to the russian who sighed in relief and dashed off out of the infirmary.

Sheppard was about to say something when again Mckay held up his hand to stop him and grabbed the laptop off Zelenka who was beaming and nearly jumping up and down with excitement "Huh....impressive. Well we could use all the power we can get and 40% recharge of the Zedpm is a lot under the circumstances so you have approval."Mckay said as he handed the laptop back to Zelenka who positively skipped out of the infirmary.

Miko who had was now the only one left was in tears. Mckay turned to Carson and said "Can you get another doctor?"

"Why?" Carson asked shocked thinking he had done something to upset Rodney. Everyone else seemed to be thinking along the same lines as they were giving Mckay the same look.

"It's not for me you idiot." Mckay huffed "It's for her." He pointed to Miko "Kavanaugh has managed to electrocute her again! even thought I moved them to seperate projects he still manages it. I have half a mind to set Conan over there on him."

Ronon grinned, cracking his knuckles and said " Just say the word." which earned him another disapproving look from Teyla as she tried to sooth Miko who was still crying.

As Carson hurried off to find someone for Miko, Mckay got up off the bed grabbing Sheppard for support as the room starting spinning. When he got over his dizzy spell he said to Teyla "I'm sorry Teyla but I believe this time I actually may have the words of comfort." At everyones skeptical looks he turned to Miko and started conversing with her in Manderin. When the exchange was over Miko smiled and bowed then was escorted off to be examed by a doctor just as Carson came hurry back.

"Alright just what the bloody hell was that all about?" Carson asked as he made Mckay sit back down on his bed.

"And since when did you speak so many languages?."Sheppard asked as he retook his own seat.

Mckay winced a little as Carson started cleaning the gash again "What you just witnessed is what happens when one of my staff panicks, gets too excited or becomes very upset."

"I've been able to speak the language of most of my staff ever since our first major crisis and I discovered they tend to slip into there native language during an emergency and right when I need information the most. It took quite a bit of time because there are a fair few but it wasn't too hard." Mckay said before asking "Did you have any other question because if you don't I would like to go to sleep?"

"Actually I do." Ronon said ,surprising everyone.

"Fire away."

"What languages do you know?"

"Yes I would also like to know the extent of your knowledge in the matter of languages." Teyla said as Carson started bandaging Mckays head.

"Manderin, Czech, Russian, German, Spanish, French, Japanese,Gaelic, Ancient, Wraith, Athosian and Satedan." Rodney rattled off, trying to get it over with so he could sleep

"Holy cow, Mckay."Sheppard said looking at Mckay in surprise.

"You know our languages?" Ronon said pointing to himself, Teyla and Carson feeling confused "We are not don't panic in a crisis."

"You can lay down now and sleep but we'll be checking up on ya every 3 hours."Carson said as he snapped off his gloves.

"No you don't." Mckay mumbled as he got lay his head down on the pillow and yawned.

"Then why did you learn it?" Carson asked

"Cos you Carson have some pretty good swear words." He closed his eyes as Carson chuckled " and you two." He waved a hand in Teyla and Ronons general direction "Have those rituals that need to be performed right after your death....heard you talking...you were worried 'bout not having anyone...to do it." He yawned again "Dint want you to worry." finishing with a small snore.

A/N I always figured that his staff would slip into there native language if they were panicking and yes I know its a pointless ramble but what do you expect at 3:30 in the morning?


End file.
